Earning His Trust
by Katlover98
Summary: Dean finds Sam before Ruby does in The Levee Breaks. He proceeds to reclaim Sam as his Omega and nothing will stop him. ABO Dynamics, Bottom!Sam, Top!Dean, Wincest SPN Kinkmeme, more inside.


. ?thread=39912918#t39912918

 **A large part of why Sam got hooked on demon blood was because it was painful losing his mate; he's Dean's omega.  
During When The Levee Breaks, Dean gets to the honeymoon suite before Ruby does; which means Dean's able to over-power him.  
Dean knows what's Sam needs, even if Sam isn't into the idea at first(he won't survive to lose his mate again); he needs Dean's knot.  
It starts out very forceful, but once he's inside Sam, and telling him how much he's missed him, and how sorry he is, and that he's not leaving again, Sam's on board.  
( the only bottom! Sam please)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

 **Warning: Dub-Con, Bottom!Sam, A/B/O Dynamics**

Dean didn't knock; he took out his lock picking kit and unlocked the door to the room Sam was staying in. The room where Sam, his Sammy, his _mate_ , was waiting for that lying bitch Ruby. Dean easily opened the door. No salt on the floor. Figures. Dean looked around and could smell his mate's sweet scent mixed in with the taint of sulfur in the air. Dean gritted his teeth. Dean wished he had stopped this Ruby/Sam thing when he had returned to Earth but at the time he had felt unworthy of Sam.

How could he ever be worthy of Sam after everything he had done in Hell? He had tortured souls and not only that but he had become good at it and had loved it. How can he bring his tainted soul and dirty his innocent, little brother?

Unfortunately, leaving Sam alone had backfired completely because Ruby had been able to get her evil, demonic claws into Sammy. Dean gritted his teeth; he was here to rectify that problem. Dean heard the shower stop and waited a few moments. Sure enough, a few seconds later Sam came out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dean. Dean couldn't help but stare at Sammy's beautiful body. He tracked a drop of water that had started at Sam's throat and went down Sam's body.

"How the fuck did you find me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the question, "You're my mate, Sammy, I know everything about you. Even while trying to shake me off I know how you think, baby boy. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Sam glared at Dean, angry, "So what, you're here to take me back and lock me up in the panic room?"

Dean saw Sam's fear that he was trying to bury it deep in his eyes. Dean almost flinched. Locking Sam in the panic room hadn't been one of his shining moments but he had been scared for Sam and had panicked. He should have stayed in the room with Sam, at least.

"No, Sammy, I'm not locking you back in there. Besides, I'm sure the blood and its effects have mostly left your system by now, or am I wrong?"

Sam glared at him and that was all the proof Dean needed.

"I'm here to claim what is mine. I'm here to make sure you never fall to the clutches of that evil, manipulated bitch ever again. I will not let my mate, _my Omega_ , fall into addiction again. I left you alone, pushed you away and that was a mistake. I will not make that mistake again."

Sam was suddenly in front of Dean, pushing him against the wall. Dean barely felt it. Sam was weakened with the detoxing he was forced to do.

"Too little, too late, _Alpha._ You left, you left me alone, I don't have to listen to you anymore! You died, our bond broke. I _felt_ it break," Dean felt his heart constrict in his chest at Sam's broken voice.

"Now you want to come back and dictate what I should do. Fuck you!"

Sam hit Dean's chest with his fists. Dean could barely feel any physical pain. The emotional one was something else altogether.

Dean knew Sam was hurting and the only way to stop the pain was to knot him. To reconnect the bond but he also knew Sam wasn't going to make it easy.

Without giving anything away he took advantage of Sam's closeness. Dean got a hold of Sam's wrists and turned his body around so that Sam's front was against the wall that Dean had been up against just a few seconds ago. He pressed his body against Sam's back.

Sam struggled, trying to break Dean's hold but he didn't have a lot of energy left. Dean let Sam tire himself out and held on to him when he slumped against the wall.

"Shh, Sammy, I'll make this right."

Dean licked Sam's neck. Right over where the faded mark of his claim was located. He felt Sam stiffen.

"No, I don't want to. Leave me alone! I can't, not again."

Dean knew what Sam needed. He needed reassurance. He needed to know that Dean would never leave him again. The only way to do that was for Dean to reclaim him. To knot him, bite him.

Unfortunately, Sam was fighting against it.

Dean knew Sam was afraid to lose Dean again. To go through that pain again, the pain of losing his mate, his Alpha. Dean had to prove that he wasn't going anywhere anymore. Dean also knew Sam wouldn't make this easy. He would fight like the stubborn little Omega he was.

"Shh, love, I'm here now. I won't leave again."

Sam growled and started fighting again. Dean ignored the struggling and dragged Sam to the bed. He pushed him facedown and took off the towel. The only barrier that Sam had.

Sam struggled more when he felt the towel being pulled away from him.

"Get off, asshole."

"Settle, Omega."

"Fuck you! Now get off," Sam elbowed Dean right on the face. Fuck, that one hurt some. Still, Dean didn't let go. He knew if he did he would lose Sam forever and he couldn't have that.

"Listen to me, Sammy. I won't leave again. If you don't want me as your Alpha anymore, fine, but I won't let you go. Not again. We can go to Bobby's and we figure this out."

Sam sobbed and then went limp. He opened his legs a little but didn't make any other move. Dean knew that meant that Sam wasn't going to fight the claiming anymore but he wasn't going to help either. He was leaving it up to Dean.

Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck and then turned him over. Sam had his eyes closed. Dean hated it but he wasn't going to force Sam to open them. His mate was hurting and if not looking at Dean helped him with the reclaiming, well, Dean wasn't going to begrudge him.

Dean went to kiss Sam's mouth. The moment his lips hit Sam he put his hand on Dean's face and pushed it away. He opened his eyes to glare at Dean. Dean got the message. He could claim Sam, have sex with him, knot him but he would be denied the softer parts of lovemaking. No kisses, no snuggles, no comfort. Just straight up fucking and knotting.

Dean knew that Sam still didn't believe him. That was why he was pushing tenderness away. He knew it was Sam's way of protecting himself from any further pain. Sam loved cuddling, kissing, making out. He wasn't just denying Dean but himself as well.

Dean's heart went out to his mate. He had hurt Sam so much.

If he had just reclaimed Sam when he had been brought back they wouldn't be in this situation. Dean's lack of decision had hurt not only himself but Sam, too. It was his fault that Sam had fallen in the hands of that bitch. He should've done what Alphas were supposed to and taken care of his mate. Sam had been alone and when his Alpha showed up again instead of being reassured he had been pushed away. Right into the hands of Ruby. She had seen a hurt and lonely Omega and had taken advantage.

Dean brought Sam's leg over his shoulder. Dean exposed Sam's hole and was disappointed, but not surprised, that Sam was dry down there. Sam usually responded with soft, tender words and kisses. Sure, the lovemaking could be rough afterward but first, the tenderness had to come. This time around Dean couldn't do that because Sam was denying him that road.

Dean kissed Sam's inner thigh and then licked Sam's little-furled hole. It barely even twitched. Sam didn't even move. It seemed Sam was still fighting him. Not physically, no, he was fighting him mentally. He was still being defiant. Dean could claim him but only if Dean found a way to get Sam with the program.

Sam knew that Dean would never claim him unless he saw signs that Sam wanted him to. Dean took the challenge. He'd just have to make Sam want it. He'd keep trying until Sam gave definitive proof that he didn't want to be claimed. Right now he was hesitant but not completely opposed.

Dean licked and sucked on Sam's hole but it didn't produce any slick. He kissed Sam's inner thighs and then put his mouth on Sam's cock. He gave kitten licks but it still stayed limp. Dean didn't give up, though.

He kissed Sam's thighs, hole, and the head of his dick. He then started kissing Sam's stomach, sucking on his nipples and licking his abdomen. He thought he was doing fine until he went to kiss Sam's throat. He was pushed off and he landed on the floor.

Sam sat up and looked at Dean. It killed Dean to see the hurt swimming in Sam's eyes.

He got up and decided now was a good time as any to take off his clothes. He didn't break eye contact with Sam as he undressed. When he was completely naked he pushed Sam gently back down. Dean was on top of Sam, his hands by Sam's head. He went to kiss Sam but Sam just turned his head.

"Talk to me, Sammy."

"You're going to claim me aren't you? Just do it and get it done with."

"Please, Sammy, I need to kiss you. You need it, too. You aren't enjoying yourself I know. I know I'm to blame. I left you alone, I pushed you away and you suffered for it. I allowed that bitch to get her hands on you. It's my fault you got addicted."

"I should've helped you when I found out you were using your powers instead of pushing you away and punishing you for it. I'm so sorry, Sammy, but I won't leave you anymore, I promise."

"You said that the last time, too, and then you did leave me. At least Ruby was there while you were gone. She didn't leave me!"

Dean didn't get mad. Well, not at Sam. He was at fault for making Sam believe that and he wasn't going to keep blaming Sam for mistakes that Dean made. Omegas were so vulnerable when their Alpha's died and Ruby had known that. He had left Sam vulnerable and unprotected.

He scooped Sam into his arms and held him tight.

Sam bit and growled and scratched but Dean didn't let go. If he had to suffer a little to show Sam that he wasn't leaving anymore then so be it.

Sam bit Dean's left forearm hard enough to draw blood but still Dean held on. He knew if he let go he would lose Sam forever and he couldn't afford that. Sam struggled against Dean's hold.

He kicked and punched and scream. He scratched Dean where ever he could and bit hard enough to have Dean bloody. It wasn't until minutes later that Sam stopped. Dean wanted to believe it was because Sam finally figured out that Dean wouldn't let him go but then he smelled _her._

Ruby.

Her scent was unmistakable. Sulfer that was masked a bit by the scent of dried herbs. Sam actually keened and tried to make Dean go.

"Please, I need it, Dean."

"No, you don't, Sammy. You're clean, I can smell it," It was true. When Dean had first entered he could smell sulfur still clinging to Sam but now it was gone.

"No," Dean held on tighter.

"Listen to me, Sammy. She got you addicted on purpose. She wasn't always there. I still remember when you got grumpy and agitated. I saw the way you would sneak off and beg her to call you. She kept you wanting more on purpose so that she could control you better. She was your supplier and she wanted you begging."

He turned towards the door not daring to let Sam go, "And if she knows what's good for her she will leave and hide. I'm going to hunt you down Ruby and twist your own damn knife into your heart. Leave, now."

Dean didn't relax until Ruby left. He turned his attention to a sobbing Sam. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and then laid him down. He was going to claim Sam right now. He knew it was the only way to stop Sam from hurting.

Sam didn't fight him when he thumbed away Sam's tears. Dean took that as a good sign. He then kissed Sam's forehead, the top of his eyelids, and finally, his mouth. Sam didn't actively kiss Dean back but he didn't deny him either. He opened his mouth and let Dean do what he wanted.

"Thank you, Sammy," Dean knew that this was Sam's way of giving Dean permission to continue.

Dean didn't waste the opportunity. His kissed Sam silly. He licked his neck and touched him where Dean knew Sam was most sensitive. It wasn't long before Dean smelled Sam's arousal.

Dean didn't wast time.

He lined himself up with Sam's entrance and pushed in slowly. He gave shallow thrusts so that Sam could become accommodated at his own pace. Dean knew it had been a while for Sam.

Dean wanted to shout in triumph when he felt Sam's legs wrap around Dean's waist. Instead, he got Sam's right wrist and kissed and nibbled at it. Sam shuddered beneath him. He had always had a weak spot when it came to his wrists and ankles. Dean wasn't complaining. They were beautiful wrists and ankles. So delicate even though they were strong.

Dean let go of Sam's wrist and started jerking Sam off. Sam arched his back and keened. The sound hit Dean like a bulldozer. He couldn't take it anymore and started pounding into Sam. He was wet enough that Dean knew it wouldn't hurt him.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's back and started clawing at it. His feet were digging into Dean's ass, urging him to go faster, deeper. Dean complied.

Dean kissed and nibbled and relished every sound of pleasure that escaped Sam's perfect mouth. When he felt his knot growing he slowed down and grounded his hips into Sam's, going in circles.

"Do you feel that, Sammy? Do you feel what you do to me? I'm going to knot you, now, sweetie and I won't let you go this time 'round."

"Yes, Dee, please, want your knot, _need_ it."

That did it for Dean, his knot expanded and he was locking himself into Sam. The moment he did he bit Sam's neck and the bond was reconnected. Dean felt Sam, felt his emotions, his pleasure—his pain.

He collapsed on top of Sam and felt Sam's release on their stomachs. Dean turned so that Sam was on top of him and then encircled his arms around Sam's waist. Sam laid his head on the crook of Dean's neck and nibbled there. Dean felt Sam shudder everytime his semen spurted into Sam's.

Dean felt Sam's content but at the same time, he felt Sam's doubts. He was trying to hide it but Dean still knew they were there. He kissed Sam's forehead and tightened his hold.

"I won't leave again, Sam, promise."

"Don't," Sam whispered, "You and I both know you can't keep that promise. Not the way that we live. You could be gone anytime and I'll be alone again."

Dean stayed silent and dug his hand into Sam's mane of hair. It was so soft and it grounded Dean.

"Then we'll stop hunting, for good this time. We kill Lillith and retire. I won't lose you again and I won't make you suffer alone anymore."

Sam raised his head and looked at Dean, "there is no quitting, no retiring and you know it."

"Yes, there is, Sammy. At the very least we can try."

Sam said nothing and cuddled deeper into Dean's embrace. They stayed in silence until Dean's knot deflated. Dean then turned Sam until he was spooning Sam from behind. He knew how much Sam loved being cuddled like this.

"I'll make it work, Sam. We'll make it work."

Sam nodded and then closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. Dean couldn't help but kiss the mating bite he had given Sam. He knew earning Sam's trust would take a while longer but he was up for the challenge. He would kill Lillith and he would win. Then, he would settle down with Sam and take good care of him as an Alpha should. He would provide. He would watch Sam's womb grow with his pups and make sure Sam would be happy. Nothing was going to stop him, not even Heaven itself, from making Sam happy again.


End file.
